Sophie and Keefe: Meant to Be
by readindreamin
Summary: After the war against the Neverseen, everyone is starting to settle down. Sophie is sixteen and her friends decide to have a sleepover, where secrets are revealed and love is in the air. This is the story of Sophie and Keefe's developing relationships, matchmaking scrolls, and so on. Ships: Keefe Sophie Biana Dex Linh Fitz THIS IS A SOKEEFE STORY! JUUUUST SAYING! WARNIN
1. MY STORY

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5fcf049ab42d2366f41dea499cf187e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151dd3ec4afec46c3ad42bf985955d51"I hailed Biana on my Imparter "Hey, B, wanna get the gang together and have a sleepover at Havenfield tonight? I just realized that I haven't had a just-for-fun sleepover in AAAAAAGES!" I proclaim "YESYESYEYSYESSSS! I'm calling everybody RIGHT NOW!" Biana squealed and hung up. I grinned and ran downstairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6ab9a0c0536d4a69161a8309e63755""GRADY? EDALINE?" I call "Yes, Sophie?" Edaline shouts back "I'm having the gang over for a sleepover tonight! That OK?" "Yep! Grady will be out late though, but I'm pretty sure that I can take care of all your friends." Edaline rounds the corner. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asks "Get started!" "Right!" I tear off to grab supplies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c1e2fcc009e8f6a237ec1069244f6a""Let's see..." I mutter to myself "Food... check! Games... check! Floor plan of where everyone is sleeping... check! iPod hooked up to screen for movie watching... check! Looks like I'm all set!" "That's good." says a voice from behind me. I yelp and jump like, 10 feet across the room. "Hiya Foster." says Keefe, raising his eyebrows. I bend over, catching my breath "Keefe? What are you doing here so EARLY?" I gasp "UUUGGHHH!" he moans "It was either get here SUPERearly, or spend the afternoon with my dad. Which one would YOU choose, Foster?" "Oohhh." I say in understatement. " "Yup." says Keefe. I grin at him slyly. "Well, since you decided to get here so early, you can help me set up!" I say, then drag him away from my bed "We have WORK to do!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ebb2908f1de87ec06c8de351a1f84f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Diiinnnggg Doooonnggg' /emThe doorbell rings "I'll get it!" Keefe and I shout at the same time. We stare at each other for a moment before racing down the stairs. Tam, Linh, Dex, Biana, and Fitz stand in the doorway. I welcome them in before Biana grabs me and Linh by the arm and drags us to my room. "Giiirl time!" she exclaims as she shuts the door loudly and plops on the bed. "Sooooooo." says Biana, looking a Linh. "You and Fitz, huh?" My (and Linh's) eyes pop open. Linh blushes. "Wha-huh-who-WHAT?" she sputters "Umm, do you LIKE HIM?" interrogates Biana. "Well-I-it's just- Ok. It's kind of, well, the world seems brighter when he walks into a room, a-and his eyes make me daydream, and well.." she trails off. Biana and I look at each other, eyebrows raised "You loooooooove him!" we say at the same time. Linh blushes and stares at the ground. Biana jumps up and down, clapping and giggling. Then we hear a knock on the door and fall silent. "Can we come in NOW?" Dex's muffled voice asks. I transmit to Fitz em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where you out there the whole time?! /emHe chuckles em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Naw. We heard Biana clapping and giggling. Anything that I need to know? /emI see him raise his eyebrows as the boys walk in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nope! Bye!/em I transmit. He playfully glares at me. "Let's play Base Quest!" Biana announces. We all agree, except for Tam and Linh. "What's Base Quest?" they ask at the same time. Everybody gasps. "We'll teach you!" says Fitz eagerly. Linh blushed again. Keefe's voice interrupts the silence. "I call Foster!" he shouts and sidles up next to me. I try to suppress a grin. "Oh," he says "I'm feeling some real em style="box-sizing: border-box;"happiness/em coming off of you, Foster. Excited to be on my team?" I blush "Let's just play the game, already!" I say loudly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b14004ec056bf00ea95af850a230623"Base Quest lasted a few hours and everybody got a turn. We took a short dinner/dessert break before getting back to games. Biana sat us in a circle in my room and announced our next game. Truth or Dare. "Elves play that game too?" I ask in surprise "Yeah, silly!" Biana giggles "Where do you think the humans got the game?" "Hmmmm..." I say, deep in thought "Let's just start the game!" cries Dex "Ok! Me first!" says Linh. She raises her eyebrows. "Biana. Truth, or Dare?" "Truth!" says Biana automatically "No-wait-DARE!" she corrects. Linh's smirk grows wider. "Oookkkk. I dare you to kiss the boy of your choice, that is in this room, on the cheek." Biana flushes red. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"This/span is why you don't take a dare from Linh." Tam mutters. We all stare at Biana, positive that she is going to pick Keefe. But, to our surprise, she tentatively leaned across the circle and pecked Dex on the cheek. They are both blushing furiously, while the rest of us gape at her in surprise. Still blushing, she announces "My turn! Ummm... FITZ! Truth or Dare?" "Fitz mutters "I won't risk it." and picks Dare. Biana tells him to go try and pet Verdi, the T-rex. He does. And comes back completely slobber-covered. "Keefe!" he grumbles "Truth or Dare." DARE! The Keefester doesn't refuse a dare!" He shouts "Fine, I DARE you to pick Truth." Keefe scowled. "Fiiiine. Truth. But make it quiiiiick." He whined "Ok, who would you want to take out on a date?" Fitz pressed "Oh!" Keefe grinned "That's easy! Foster!" he says, and then flashes his trademark grin at me. I try to hide behind my hair. This is going to be much more embarrassing than it should be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eaf3645058843c30ae759cda8206191"After about an hour of Truth or Dare, we decided to watch a movie. I hooked up my iPod to the big screen that Dex made for me and browsed Netflix. I finally decided on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ferris Bueller's Day Off/em, which I knew was going to be a hit. It was. Everyone was in hysterics by the end of the movie. Keefe, especially. We would've watched another one, but Edaline came in and told us to go to bed. We all got arranged and slept soundly. ...For the time being.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eafd48f4f491501ae86b6636da1d237" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d109170ca69f122c5f5d6c91194fe2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter One! I hope that you enjoyed, sorry if it was long. I hope that you will read, comment and follow me! I will have more chapters to come, as soon as possible, but in the meantime, enjoy! Thanks for reading! ~readindreamin/span/p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5fcf049ab42d2366f41dea499cf187e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="151dd3ec4afec46c3ad42bf985955d51"I hailed Biana on my Imparter "Hey, B, wanna get the gang together and have a sleepover at Havenfield tonight? I just realized that I haven't had a just-for-fun sleepover in AAAAAAGES!" I proclaim "YESYESYEYSYESSSS! I'm calling everybody RIGHT NOW!" Biana squealed and hung up. I grinned and ran downstairs. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa6ab9a0c0536d4a69161a8309e63755""GRADY? EDALINE?" I call "Yes, Sophie?" Edaline shouts back "I'm having the gang over for a sleepover tonight! That OK?" "Yep! Grady will be out late though, but I'm pretty sure that I can take care of all your friends." Edaline rounds the corner. "Well? What are you waiting for?" she asks "Get started!" "Right!" I tear off to grab supplies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c1e2fcc009e8f6a237ec1069244f6a""Let's see..." I mutter to myself "Food... check! Games... check! Floor plan of where everyone is sleeping... check! iPod hooked up to screen for movie watching... check! Looks like I'm all set!" "That's good." says a voice from behind me. I yelp and jump like, 10 feet across the room. "Hiya Foster." says Keefe, raising his eyebrows. I bend over, catching my breath "Keefe? What are you doing here so EARLY?" I gasp "UUUGGHHH!" he moans "It was either get here SUPERearly, or spend the afternoon with my dad. Which one would YOU choose, Foster?" "Oohhh." I say in understatement. " "Yup." says Keefe. I grin at him slyly. "Well, since you decided to get here so early, you can help me set up!" I say, then drag him away from my bed "We have WORK to do!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49ebb2908f1de87ec06c8de351a1f84f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Diiinnnggg Doooonnggg' /emThe doorbell rings "I'll get it!" Keefe and I shout at the same time. We stare at each other for a moment before racing down the stairs. Tam, Linh, Dex, Biana, and Fitz stand in the doorway. I welcome them in before Biana grabs me and Linh by the arm and drags us to my room. "Giiirl time!" she exclaims as she shuts the door loudly and plops on the bed. "Sooooooo." says Biana, looking a Linh. "You and Fitz, huh?" My (and Linh's) eyes pop open. Linh blushes. "Wha-huh-who-WHAT?" she sputters "Umm, do you LIKE HIM?" interrogates Biana. "Well-I-it's just- Ok. It's kind of, well, the world seems brighter when he walks into a room, a-and his eyes make me daydream, and well.." she trails off. Biana and I look at each other, eyebrows raised "You loooooooove him!" we say at the same time. Linh blushes and stares at the ground. Biana jumps up and down, clapping and giggling. Then we hear a knock on the door and fall silent. "Can we come in NOW?" Dex's muffled voice asks. I transmit to Fitz em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where you out there the whole time?! /emHe chuckles em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Naw. We heard Biana clapping and giggling. Anything that I need to know? /emI see him raise his eyebrows as the boys walk in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nope! Bye!/em I transmit. He playfully glares at me. "Let's play Base Quest!" Biana announces. We all agree, except for Tam and Linh. "What's Base Quest?" they ask at the same time. Everybody gasps. "We'll teach you!" says Fitz eagerly. Linh blushed again. Keefe's voice interrupts the silence. "I call Foster!" he shouts and sidles up next to me. I try to suppress a grin. "Oh," he says "I'm feeling some real em style="box-sizing: border-box;"happiness/em coming off of you, Foster. Excited to be on my team?" I blush "Let's just play the game, already!" I say loudly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b14004ec056bf00ea95af850a230623"Base Quest lasted a few hours and everybody got a turn. We took a short dinner/dessert break before getting back to games. Biana sat us in a circle in my room and announced our next game. Truth or Dare. "Elves play that game too?" I ask in surprise "Yeah, silly!" Biana giggles "Where do you think the humans got the game?" "Hmmmm..." I say, deep in thought "Let's just start the game!" cries Dex "Ok! Me first!" says Linh. She raises her eyebrows. "Biana. Truth, or Dare?" "Truth!" says Biana automatically "No-wait-DARE!" she corrects. Linh's smirk grows wider. "Oookkkk. I dare you to kiss the boy of your choice, that is in this room, on the cheek." Biana flushes red. "span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"This/span is why you don't take a dare from Linh." Tam mutters. We all stare at Biana, positive that she is going to pick Keefe. But, to our surprise, she tentatively leaned across the circle and pecked Dex on the cheek. They are both blushing furiously, while the rest of us gape at her in surprise. Still blushing, she announces "My turn! Ummm... FITZ! Truth or Dare?" "Fitz mutters "I won't risk it." and picks Dare. Biana tells him to go try and pet Verdi, the T-rex. He does. And comes back completely slobber-covered. "Keefe!" he grumbles "Truth or Dare." DARE! The Keefester doesn't refuse a dare!" He shouts "Fine, I DARE you to pick Truth." Keefe scowled. "Fiiiine. Truth. But make it quiiiiick." He whined "Ok, who would you want to take out on a date?" Fitz pressed "Oh!" Keefe grinned "That's easy! Foster!" he says, and then flashes his trademark grin at me. I try to hide behind my hair. This is going to be much more embarrassing than it should be./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2eaf3645058843c30ae759cda8206191"After about an hour of Truth or Dare, we decided to watch a movie. I hooked up my iPod to the big screen that Dex made for me and browsed Netflix. I finally decided on em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ferris Bueller's Day Off/em, which I knew was going to be a hit. It was. Everyone was in hysterics by the end of the movie. Keefe, especially. We would've watched another one, but Edaline came in and told us to go to bed. We all got arranged and slept soundly. ...For the time being.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0eafd48f4f491501ae86b6636da1d237" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d109170ca69f122c5f5d6c91194fe2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hey everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter One! I hope that you enjoyed, sorry if it was long. I hope that you will read, comment and follow me! I will have more chapters to come, as soon as possible, but in the meantime, enjoy! Thanks for reading! ~readindreamin/span/p 


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42afdf6c3a59a0616ba53259d6d3d560" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9d8fca92708ca651b52aef88edae161"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Neverseen were back. They had cursed the Lost Cities to be plunged into eternal night. Sophie and all of her friends had been kidnapped. The Neverseen had been taking turns torturing Sophie's friends in front of her. They had taken extreme measuring to make them miserable. Finally, the day had come. Sophie hadn't told them anything, and the Neverseen were planning to kill. They first brought out Keefe and Biana, and tied them to posts in front of Sophie. Sophie struggled against her bindings to try to save her friends. It was no use. Two Neverseen members raised knives, just above Keefe and Biana's chests, and moved into striking position. The knives plunged towards their chests. Sophie couldn't help Her friends were going to die. /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09f21ea0d9b143d54fcb0eb04ecafa4"I woke up, thrashing about my sleeping bag, soaked in sweat. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream..." I pull my knees to my chest against my chest and sob softly, my breathing labored and loud. Ever since the war ended, I have been having frequent nightmares. Bad nightmares. It often takes awhile to get back to sleep after some of the worse ones. Suddenly, I hear a voice "S-Soph-Foster?! Foster, are you OK?" Keefe whisper-shouts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="760e834f082aacee764978259e794ed6" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a9c086ea9e24bd139477355a19dd413" I wake with a start in the middle of the night. Is that somebody crying? Are they hurt? What is going on? Then, I realize that it is Sophie. SOPHIE! "S-Soph-Foster?! Foster, are-are you OK?" I mumble. Hey, I'm a little sleepy! It IS the middle of the night. I carefully navigate my way through the room to her side. She is crying pretty hard and her breathing is all funny. Must be a nightmare, which I know a thing or two about. "Hey Foster." I say gently "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream or something?" she sniffles and looks up "K-K-K-Keefe!" she cries and launches towards me. Her whole body is shaking, so I pull her into my lap. "I-I had a d-dream." she sniffles "I thought I l-lost you!" she wails and buries her head into my chest. "Shh, shhh. It's OK, Foster. It was just a dream, I'm right here. Shhh." I try to be as comforting as possible. She loosely wraps her arms over my shoulders and curls against me. I gently rub her back and try to get her to settle down. Slowly, she stops sobbing, but her breathing is still all wonky. I carry her back to her sleeping bag and try to set her down. "No! Don't leave! Please?" she begs quietly. "OK." I say, and then set her back in my lap. She settles back down against me and continues calming down. Finally, FINALLY her breathing evens out and she is calm. I lay her down and rest my head on her pillow. Gently, I kiss her forehead before she curls against my chest. She dozes off with her head rested right over my heart. I drape a protective arm around her as I slowly but surely fall back asleep./p 


	4. Chapter 3

**Third Person POV**

Edaline awoke early in the morning, stretched, and pulled on her silk robe. She decided to go check on the sleepover, make sure that everything was safe and sound. _I really hope that they weren't up_ _ **TOO**_ _late last night._ She thought. _And I hope that Sophie didn't have any nightmares. Oh! Maybe I'll make them Mallowmelt for breakfast! I know that everyone likes that!_ Edaline smiled. She reached Sophie's door and slooooowly pushed it open, careful not to disturb anyone. Wait- where was Keefe? Edaline scanned the floor in confusion and then spotted him with Sophie. She padded over to investigate.

 _Awwwww!_ Edaline thought. _They are such cuties! It's good that Grady isn't here right now, he would freak out._ Edaline giggled. She smiled at the two one last time before carefully making her way back out of the room. _Time to make Mallowmelt!_

Sophie woke up to the smell of fresh Mallowmelt tickling her nose. She yawned, and then remembered why she was snuggled against Keefe. She nestled back against him and whispered "Keeeeeefe. Keeeeeeefe. Keefe! Wake up! Edaline's making Maaallowmeelllt!" his eyes flickered open "Mallowmelt? Huh? Ooohhh! Mallowmelt!" Keefe licked his lips and pulled Sophie against him. "How did you sleep, Foster?" Sophie blushed and Keefe kissed her forehead again. That's when they heard a quiet squeal behind them. Biana was awake.

"Ohmygosh, you two are so CUTE! What happened? When? TELL MEEE!" she gushed. "SHH!" Sophie scolded. "Well, I had a really bad dream last night and woke up crying and stuff. Keefe kinda heard and came to comfort me and I asked him to stay, and, well, yeah." she said, blushing like crazy. Keefe flashed her a smile just as Edaline called "Kids! The Mallomelt is ready! Come and get it, it's hot!" Sophie bounced up, eager to get out of her current conversation. The others awoke at the word 'Mallowmelt' and sleepily stumbled downstairs for breakfast. They knew nothing of the previous night. For now. Biana was sure to tell.


	5. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2272a49dde5b9d88ed0d662ef5d1305a" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7acd58f9837c1d74b9ba6501586c6c3"I pace back and forth across my room nervously. Today is the big day. Today is the day that I am going to ask Foster out on a date. I really, really, REALLY like her, and after the sleepover, well, maybe she likes me a bit, too. Biana pretty much told anyone and everyone about me cuddling Foster, so I think that it is about time we actually do something couple-y. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a126d1076cdbd769356b7b0f226053e"I leap to Foxfire, a bundle of nerves. I am going to ask her at lunchtime, but I still feel like there are Flaredons flapping around in my stomach when I see her. She blushes, as usual, but somehow seems ten times as beautiful then when I usually see her. (Sorry if I'm getting a bit cheesy here) I grin and head off to class./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26bd4194116caf1d906d2f51d56f3914"The bell rings. Lunchtime. I run to my locker, check The Hair, and then hurry out to meet my friends at lunch. Sophie smiles from under a shady tree and waves me over. Biana and Dex are the only ones there but her. "So, the Songs and Fitz decided to ditch us today!" I joke. She grins. "They are hung up at the Elite towers. I found these two love birds under the tree. Actually, Biana and Dex got out REALLY early and when I came out, they were, ahem, well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"kissing/em under the tree." Biana and Dex blush furiously as I try to suppress a laugh. Too late. It comes out as a snort. We all laugh a bit and pull out our lunches. I sigh. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's now or never, Keefe. Now or never."/em *Ahem* "Um, hey Foster, I was, uh, wondering if I could, um, talk to you for a minute?" her eyes widen "Umm, okay." she says as she slowly steps away from her lunch. Biana snickered. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642019a373c88b67086473185fc50832""Wha-what did you want to talk about?" she stutters. I look into her eyes. Her beautiful, amazing, brown eyes. "So, um, remember the sleepover when you had that nightm-" I begin. She cuts me off. "Yes. Thank you so much, Keefe. You were so sweet that night. Thank you." she pecked me on the cheek, blushing. Ok, I'll admit it, I blushed a bit, too. "SO!" I start, a little too loudly. "Foster, I was thinking.." I mussed The Hair nervously. "I was thinking that maybe we could, like, um, go stargazing together sometime? Like, not for school, but, as maybe a COUPLE?" I force the last word out and stare at the ground. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't like me that way? What if- my thoughts are cut off by her voice. "That sounds. Kind of. Nice. Yes?" she squeaks. I pump my fist in the air and then quickly pull it back down. Foster is so CUTE when she is flustered! She shyly grabs my hand. "It's a date!" we say at the same time. I blush a bit. She blushes harder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d46d004fec18493fc2bbafaf2cae4c77"When we get back to the tree, Fitz, Linh, and Tam are sitting with Dex and Biana, deep in conversation. They look up. Tam eyeballs me, as usual. Biana and Dex smirk at us, and Fitz winks. He and Linh are sitting a bit em style="box-sizing: border-box;"closer/em than usual. I guess love is in the air for our group. Or maybe Linh doesn't want to sit next to Tam. Either way, I still sit next to Foster. WE HAVE A DATE! I AM SO EXCITED AND CAN'T WAIT!/p


	6. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="525a8727ebeaf162473546298d58f7bf" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7e10ed088c8676fe70edbd918be198"I frantically race around my room. My em style="box-sizing: border-box;"DATE /emwith Keefe is tonight, and everything has to be PERFECT. Edaline and I went through SEVEN different outfits before deciding on my current outfit. It is comfy but cute, and totally suits my personality, yet is perfect for stargazing! I try to find some hair supplies lying around the room while Vertina yells at me. She is trying to help me do my hair. We have gone through multiple failed hair attempts and she finally decided on the most difficult one. That's Vertina for you! Finally, FINALLY I am ready. And just in time, too! Just as I am stuffing the last blanket into my bag, I hear Edaline shout "Sooooooophieeeeeee! Keefe's heeeeree!" I blush and jog down the stairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc7dd1eed038ab74cd40a64c99b7dac1""Hey Foster." Keefe is standing in the doorway, a weird grin on his face. "Ready to go stargazing?" I nod and mumble incoherent goodbyes to Grady and Edaline and shuffle out the door. "You look adorable, Foster." Keefe remarks. "T-thanks." I blush. Again. "Where are we going?" I peep as he pulls out his pathfinder. Keefe grins mischievously. "You'll see." he says, and then steps into the light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f3a0d01682661fb48601bd1d9b2d927"We arrive at an empty, hilly, gorgeous area just before sunset. There is no one in sight and a picnic dinner with piles of blankets is set up on the side of a hill. Keefe leads me over to the blanket and we sit down to eat. The food is delicious and Keefe keeps me laughing. Before long, it is dark and the stars begin to peek out. We lay on our backs with Keefe's arm over my shoulder and gaze up at the night sky. I begin to tell some of the human legends behind the stars, which gets a rise out of Keefe, because he has obviously never heard them before. We turn, stargaze, and cuddle for hours until I start to get REALLY sleepy. Keefe had brought lots of blankets, so I was very warm. I curled against his warm body and began to doze off. Keefe stretched his arm out on top of me as I fell asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7b85a597040f1c53892ed0a1fdb7486" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc8adfe6cd5d2ab5e7d5a45797791c33"What was I supposed to do? Move her while she was sleeping? No way! So, I guess we are staying the night here! Sophie looks so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb her, so I SLOWLY piled more thick and comfy blankets on top of us, until we (and the MEGAfluffy pillows) were almost buried. I made myself comfortable and dozed off, my arm around Foster yet again. I am a little bit worried on what Grady will say in the morning, but... *YAWN*/p 


	7. Chapter 6

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681cd2b7f560a761e05381086e4e7b27" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4008210c1749a346f19680c162a5e34f"Keefe and I light leaped back to Havenfield almost as soon as we woke up. I am hoping that Edaline is home and that I don't have to deal with Grady RIGHT away. I peep in the window and see Edaline making breakfast in the kitchen. PHEW! I think that I'm in the all-clear. I sloooooowly open the door, Keefe at my heels. Uh-oooohhh. Grady is standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised, hands on his hips. This is NOT good. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99e5212ff159b85ce0c38942792e557d""Sophie, please come inside." Grady says to me dangerously, blinking a few times. "Hello Keefe. Did you have a good time last night?" He cocks his head at Keefe. My eyes widen "Uh-well-um-yes. Yes Grady-SIR-Mr. Ruewen UMMMM byeeee. Buh bye Sophie, s-see you at Foxfire." Keefe stammers. Grady nods as Keefe runs from the doorway into the yard, where he light leaps back to Candleshade. Grady whips around to face me. "Let's go... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"chat /em in your room, young lady." he says, and then guides me up the stairs. I cringe, afraid of the coming consequences./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a2c5c0346f9c1e74b7e8f5dcb8aea5"As soon as the door shuts behind him, Grady loses it. "NO NOTE! NOTHING ON THE IMPARTER! WE WERE span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"SO/span WORRIED AND It TURNS OUT THAT YOU WERE JUST span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"SLEEPING/span WITH HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER, SOPHIE ELIZABETH!" he roared. I jumped, startled and backed away a bit. Never had I seen Grady so angry. "I-I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't think that you would worry. I thought that you liked Keefe, though!" I look at him with the best puppy eyes that I can muster. His expression softens a bit. "Honey," he sighs "I DO like Keefe, he is a fine boy, I was just worried that something had happened to you. WAIT! You ARE okay, right? NOTHING besides sleeping happened?" Grady interrogates. I sigh. "Yes, I am SURE." I confirm. He eyes me, but continues on. "Next time that you even THINK about doing something like that, PLEASE alert Edaline or I first. Got it?" "Got it." I say. "Noooowwww can I be free to go?" I ask hopefully. "Oh no, young lady. You are still in MINOR trouble and will be helping me clean the sanctuary all day." I groan. Loudly. Grady beckons from the door "Come on, Sophie. We have work to do!" I grumble as he drags me from my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5399793ede0898740667b041a5f429d4"When we get downstairs, Edaline comes out to investigate. "Grady?" she asks sternly "What are you doing with Sophie?" "We are cleaning the sanctuary as a punishment!" he says before bouncing towards the door. Edaline sighs and shakes her head before going back to her chores. I gape at her as Grady drags me out the door. It is going to be a looooooooong day./p 


	8. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca3dd0d893a2405f276f9aaaec267e71" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3658e81c0e5fbffbe059222c5428eb0"As I walked into Foxfire in the morning, I kept my eyes peeled for Sophie. I want to ask her out on another date today, but I need to catch her alone. Ah! There she is! I rush over. "Hey, Foster. Lovely morning, isn't it?" she rolls her eyes. "Keefe, what are you up to?" she spins to face me. I run my fingers through The Hair and grin. "So, what do you think about another date?" I press. She turns bright red. "Uh, yeah well, sure. That would be nice..." she trails off and stares at her toes. I stand a little taller "Friday, then. Meet me outside of Candleshade at 5 o'clock. Sharp!" I start to walk away. "Wait!" Sophie calls "What are we doing? What should I wear?" "It's a surprise!" I call over my shoulder. I stride away confidently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a44d78a5446c2fbf2eae9d48f4634f9"At lunch, Biana comes racing towards the group. "Sophie! Keefe! Dex! Linh! Tam!" she gasps breathlessly, Fitz approaching behind her. We are having a sleepover at Everglen on Saturday night! PLEASE be there! It'll be fun, I promise!" We all nod and smile. "Good thing it isn't on FRIDAY night, or Foster and I would have to skip." I say slyly. I hear Sophie let out a tiny groan as everyone looks at us. Dex is expressionless, Fitz raises his eyebrows, Linh grins, Tam looks at me like he is annoyed (that is how he usually looks at me), and Biana squeals. "ANOTHER date?! This is soooooo exciting!" and then she rattles off about outfits and such. "You better not be too tired for the sleepover." says Fitz with a mischievous grin. I roll my eyes. "Says the guy who has never even been on a date!" I shoot back. Everyone soon dissolves back into their conversations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af3a31e6213c759ee7f593bb3c270fe"Finally, Friday arrives. I pace nervously in front of my house, waiting for Sophie to arrive. I hold a bouquet of the prettiest flowers I could find and continuously check my watch. After two minutes of pacing, I see Sophie begin to glitter in. My face lights up (UNINTENTIONALLY!) as she walks towards me. "Sooooo, what's on the agenda for our 'Mystery Date'?" "That," I say "Is STILL a surprise." I wink and hold out my arm "Shall we?" Sophie giggles "We shall!" I pull her back into the light form my pathfinder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d19610a4e62dd2660b2d04fd6da8d9d8"We pop out in front of my favorite elvin restaurant. It is very fancy, and the food is fabulous, so I know that Sophie will love it. She gasps. There are very few elvin restaurants, so she knows how nice it is. I grin and wiggle my eyebrows at her. She smacks me lightly on the arm. "Keefe! This is too expensive! You shouldn't have!" I look at her "But I did." I say and walk up to the restaurant host. "Reservation for Sencen." I say suavely. "Right this way." the man says and beckons. Sophie clings to my arm as we walk through the aisles. "So. Many. Fancy. Accessories." she breathes, looking overwhelmed. I laugh. "Here is your table, one of our waiters will be here to assist you in a few moments." the man sniffs. He turns on his heel and disappears. Sophie plops on the seat across from mine and gazes around in wonder. "Wooooowww..." I laugh again. "So, do you... like it? The date? So far?" her eyes are lit up "AWESOME!" I smile, the widest yet so far. Just then, a waiter strides up. " Mr. Sencen, Miss Foster, would you like to start the night off with a drink? A bottle of Youth? Lushberry juice, perhaps?" he asks. "Lushberry juice!" Sophie and I chorus at the same time. The waiter nods and saunters off. Sophie and I engage back into deep conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e90dc640010e3c42166b1d7c28b1791"When the waiter comes back with our drinks, we are both ready to order dinner. We place our orders and go back to our laughing and talking. Sophie is in the middle of telling me a hilarious Sanctuary story when our food arrives, hot and delicious-smelling. We both thank the waiter and dig in. "That was fast!" Sophie comments. "Yep," I reply "It's part of their 'exemplary service'." she giggles before taking a bite. Her jaw drops and eyes widen as she shovels more of her food into her mouth. "Thith ith AMATHING!" she manages with her mouth full of food. I grin, shake my head, and dig into my own delicious dish. When we are finished, we get giant slices of Mallowmelt before leaving. It is no kidding the best Mallowmelt that I've ever eaten. Sophie agrees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac7a0a868c2fae40706c3f6217db49e"We walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "Thhaaaaaaaankkkk yoooouuuuuu, Keefe!" Sophie moans happily. I laugh. "Anytime, Foster!" as I lead her towards the trees outside. "Where are we going?" she asks, confused. I smile "Well, Foster, we are going to the tree I played at as a child when my parents sent me outside while they talked with friends inside." I see sympathy flash in her eyes. "Nah, It's okay. I actually had some pretty good times, you see." I lead her through bushes, down paths, all the way to where the big, tall, perfect-for-climbing-tree form my childhood stands. I beam at it and then see the words KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE'S TREE! carved over it. Sophie chuckles and runs her fingers over the bark. "How would you like to climb it?" I ask. "Can I?" gasps Sophie. I lift her towards some of the footholds. She slips many times before I finally get her up onto a branch. I climb up and slide in next to her. "Sorry." she mumbles. "It's fine, Foster. You're adorable when you're clumsy." even in the dark, I see her blush. "Thanks again for the wonderful night, Keefe." she breathes as she climbs up onto my lap and leans against me. "Anything for you, Foster." I breath back. We sit in silence like this for awhile before something happens./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb4746e7ab366d67dd967611f47285d8""Keefe?" Sophie breaks the silence "Yes?" I whisper "You. Are. The. Best." she whispers back. I smile. "FINALLY, someone recognizes me!" she giggles as I pull her closer. "And you," I say "are so amazing that I want to do THIS." I pull her in and kiss her, full on the lips. She seems surprised, but then wraps her arms around me. We stay like this for what seems like an eternity. When we pull away, I can see her blushing. Tonight has been the best night of my life, that's for sure. /p 


	9. Chapter 8

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4a8487fba565cdac71310ca04672e58" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a86f77c25e22af5f638208cdf4a0023"Keefe and I were both exhausted after our date last night, but decided (against our better judgement) to go to the Everglen sleepover the next day. I barely had time to tell Edaline about my date before I was whisked off by Biana. Biana snatched me early because we apparently had "something important" to talk about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec1bc7b4827ed80bcbd363594a6e1d72"When we got to Everglen, Biana dragged me to her room and snapped the door shut. "Where's Linh?" I ask, confused. "Not here yet." Biana waves a dismissive hand. "I have 2 things to talk about. Thing One: Your date. What did you do, how did it go... etc." "Well..." I begin "first he took me to that fancy elvin restaurant in the Lost Cities." Biana gasped "The food was AMAZING!" I gushed before continuing. "Then, he took me to this tree he climbed as a kid and we sat in it for a while and stuff." Biana narrowed her eyes playfully "What kind of 'stuff'?" she asked "Did you kiss?!" I blushed and stared at my feet. "NO WAY! YOU TOTALLY DID!" she squealed. She did a little happy dance as I continued to redden. "ANYWAY... back to the big news." she squeals. "Fitz has a secret. I can tell. He's been hiding something for a while now. I just need to figure out what. I know that I'm a Vanisher, but that only gets me so far. I need you to work your Cognate stuff to figure it out!" Biana begs. I sigh. "There are RULES, you know. I'll ASK Fitz, but that is IT!" I clarify before transmitting to Fitz. em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdf50dd1b4855f104e3183c6f0a876d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Hey.'/em I can feel him flinch. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' /emI add. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nah, it's okay. My mind was... elsewhere.' /emHe transmits. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sooooo..' /emI interrogate em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Anything that you want to tell me?' /emI feel his eyes widen. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WHY? Did Biana set you up to this?! NOPE! BYE!' /emHe says before pulling out. I sigh. "Well, that got NOWHERE." I harumph to Biana. She creases he brow as we hear the gates open. She gasps. "Everyone is here! I have the PERFECT plan!" and rushes downstairs to greet the guests. I follow her to the doorway. Keefe strolls in first. "Hey Foster. Long time no see." he says and winks. I roll my eyes as he drapes an arm over my shoulder. I notice that Linh tenses when Fitz walks down the stairs. Hmmm. Interesting... My thoughts are interrupted when Biana screams "TRUTH OR DARE! RIGHT NOW! MY ROOM!" and dashes up the stairs. I groan and drag myself through Everglen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b843bb25a0583eeb51f004e68e0358c"When we are all seated in a circle, Biana demands to go first. "Fitz!" she says eagerly "Truth or Dare?" Fitz yawns and picks truth. An evil grin spreads across Biana's face. "Where were you last night, three nights ago, and those days last week?" she asks slyly. Linh looks mortified and Fitz is at loss for words. "Um-well-I-we-uh-*sigh*" he stammers. Biana raises an eyebrow. Fitz turns bright red. "On a date." he mumbles "With Linh." Everyone gasps. "WHAT?!" Tam roars "AND NOBODY span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"TOLD/span ME ABOUT THIS?!" "Nobody knew." I said, shooting Fitz a look. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b7b4eaa10ddbc165ccb835436dd2e2"After a little bit, Dex span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"STILL/span looks confused, Biana is still processing the information, and Keefe is just laughing uncontrollably. Linh speaks up. "We are going to the Foxfire Ball together next weekend." she offers "OH AND I BET YOU WERE GOING TO TELL US span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"THEN/span!" shouts Tam, still furious. They both nod at the same time. "The ball!" Biana gasps "I totally forgot! I'm going with Isaiah Linderby!" Now everyone stares at Biana, confused. "He asked me a few weeks back..." she says defensively. She looks regretful and Dex looks positively heartbroken. I feel so bad for him. "Have you kissed yet?" Biana asks Fitz and Linh "Because Sophie and Keefe have." Well, that announcement causes some jaws to drop. I shake my head at Biana. She shrugs and mouths em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sorry!/em "I guess that means that Foster and I are going to the ball, am I right?" Keefe asks, sidling next to me. I grin and nod before he starts to tickle me. "I'm going doooowwnnn!" I shriek. This is going to be one loooooong night./p 


	10. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96d14f95fe87c21b9d9ae3db4c0f099" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"BIANA (thought that I'd try something new this time!) POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6025e7e3fcbed50c8b15d258ba70ed7b"I wait with Sophie at Havenfield to get ready for the ball. My mom and Edaline STILL haven't bought us our dresses, which I think is outrageous. Unfortunately, it is "tradition" for moms to buy their daughters' dresses for the ball. After pacing for a looooong time, I see the moms walking towards the front door with garment bags. "SOPHIE!" I scream "They're back! They're back! They're BACK!" Sophie rolls her eyes as I drag her downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22f5c0490add35a7491048b5ff803812"My mom brandishes hands me the bag and tells me to get changed. Edaline does the same to Sophie. We each find a bathroom and open our dresses. I gasp. Mine is A-MA-ZING! It has the sequiny top and the angled skirt and so on! (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is what I would think that Biana's dress would look like: /spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" Zoom/17/_ ?fit=fillq=30/em span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the external link is at the bottom/span) I race out towards the moms and twirl. "I. Love. This. Dress!" I squeal "I TOLD you!" Edaline mutters. We are still waiting for Sophie to get dressed when she ascends the stairs shyly. I gasp. Her dress is PERFECT! "Wow, Edaline! That dress suits Sophie PERFECTLY!" I marvel "The light pink is sophisticated, yet girly, the sparkles are there, but they don't steal the show. Basically, it's awesome." Edaline laughs. "Thanks, Biana." (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is Sophie's dress:em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" albu_910840199_00-1. /emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Just copy paste the link into your search bar/spanem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em) We model our dresses for a bit before taking them off to do makeup and hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="000ca4fb9de1a4e6f96cac2e73a42713"When the moms are finished styling, Sophie and I look fantastic. Our hairdos are flawless, are makeup matches our dress and shoes, and we are ready to go. And, right then, as if on perfect timing, Keefe and Isaiah arrive. Isaiah hooks my arm and light leaps away, not saying a word to anyone. Strange. Keefe brought Sophie flowers, and I can hear her thanking him as we are whisked away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f21d92e045ca8f8cbaa8788bea55d2"As soon as we get to the ball, Isaiah drags me right in front of a crowd of people. They ooh and ahh. Isaiah nods and jerks me towards his friends. When we get there, I see a girl in Isaiah's grade standing in the middle. "IIIIII-SAAAAAAA-IIIAAAAAHH!" she cries "I had NO idea that YOU were taking Biana Vacker! Wanna dance?" Isaiah looks like he struck gold. "Just a minute, and I'll dance with you." he says and winks. The girl smirks. Isaiah pulls me away. I stare at him, hurt and confused. "Look," he says coldly "I never REALLY wanted to go to the dance with you. You are stuck-up, repulsive, and I have SO many reasons. You are just so popuar and I wanted to take you so that Luinda would want to go with me. I mean, who would really want to go to a dance with YOU?" he bumps against my shoulder as he walks away. I stand there, my heart breaking into a million pieces. Tears start to stream down my cheeks as I race to the outskirts of the ball, where it is dark and secluded and I can be alone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffed023c37a53d2a4ee3bcc970c8d23f"I cry for awhile, watching Sophie and Keefe have fun. They are dancing, completely oblivious to anyone around them. I wish I could have someone like that. Just then, I see Fitz and Linh dance in. It's too much for me to handle and I flee back to my quiet spot. When I get back, I put my head between my knees and cry some more. That's when I hear someone say "Why so sad? It is a ball, you know." and Dex steps out of the shadows. "Dex!" I wail "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have gone with Isaiah and now I feel like I've hurt you and-and-and-" I dissolve into tears yet again, but this time Dex sits down next to me, wraps his arm around my shoulders, and comforts me. "Shhh, shhh." he whispers as I slowly lean against him "I won't hurt you, I promise. Everything will be okay." he murmurs "Everything will be okay..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ea6ed1cc0a1f39221eea33d8f4ac2ce"I lay against him for a while, silent. Finally, Dex sits me up and pulls me close. "I love you." I hear him breathe right before he leans in and kisses me. I am slightly surprised, but give in and kiss him back. We stay in our spot for a while before I hear snickering from behind me. I slowly turn around and see Sophie, Keefe, Fitz, Linh, Tam, and Lania (Tam's date) staring at us. We jump apart, startled. "Smooching in the DARK?" Keefe smirks. I blush, and so does Dex. Everyone else chuckles. "Ummm, we were going to request matchmaking scrolls, if you want to tag along..." says Sophie, jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "But you seem kind of busy." Tam finishes. Fitz has a hint of a disapproving stare on his face. Linh and Lania are giggling nervously. "Uh, we'll come." Dex says, brushing himself off. I walk over next to Sophie and we all head towards the matchmaking table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a11b6b188f3c13c08b0ec947683caee"Everyone has sent in their applications already, but this is just a matter of requesting one. Our group made a pact that we would all request our scrolls at the same time, at the Foxfire ball. Lania peels off, muttering something about 'not being ready' as we approach the table. Tam rolls his eyes and mutters something about 'commitment issues' as he adds his name and address to the list. After we are all signed up, everyone heads back out to the dance floor. This night may have not started well, but it sure ended on a fine note. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98490d91d9f050e4f36c45a5b658af7e"Now, I just need to wait for our matchmaking scrolls.../p 


	11. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb89d2588e1615f8409d56406e8e8dd" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dcb5fb28e5512e7563dab1f3234f9fa"I am getting ready for school when It arrives. It has been a little over a month since the ball, when we requested our scrolls, and now it's FINALLY here! There is a knock on the door. "Scroll delivery for Sophie Elizabeth Foster?" a muffled voice says. I shriek. "It's here! It's here! IT'S HEEEERRRREEE!" I yell as I race down the stairs. I see Edaline open the door, take the scroll, and thank the delivery man. I slide to a halt in front of her, more excited than I've ever been. Edaline looks at me. "Do you want to open it now, or wait for your friends?" she raises an eyebrow. I furrow my eyebrows for a moment and then scowl. "Wait for my friends." I mumble in defeat as I shove the scroll into my backpack. I kiss Edaline on the cheek (Grady had to go to work early) and walk out the door. "Foxfire!" I say clearly to the Pathfinder. I am whisked away in a glittering cloud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2a4be19f23604a2cdcf88a41b49977" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fitz POV (New one!)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7866554bf14ba0bcf051edac52470be2"Biana and I are just about to leave Everglen for Foxfire when the scroll delivery man appears. He looks at us, says "Matchmaking scrolls for Fitz and Biana Vacker." hands us the scrolls, and leaps away. I stare at mine for a moment while Biana (momentarily) faints. When she wakes back up, she starts lecturing me on how we have to wait for are friends and such, seeing that I had started to break the seal. As we jump to Foxfire, all I can think about is weather Linh is in my Top 5 or not, and if I am in hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570ec9d439a574eaeec19f291a966b74" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dex POV (New one!)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d6c5bbe9f8b5eb953b3b4184342951"Ever since the Foxfire Ball, Biana and I have been sort-of dating. We have honestly been waiting for our matchmaking scrolls to arrive. Every morning, I check. But nothing. Until today. After a particularly long morning constantly battling the triplets, I am ready to leave the house. My mom gives me a kiss and slips something into my hand as I walk outside. "This came for you during breakfast." she whispers, and then winks. I look at it. My matchmaking scroll! It's here! My eyes lit up as I leap away to Foxfire, for Biana is the only thing on my mind right now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8471d0fba73bc404fa7d66a58294c71" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e8f740a32e04994f36d597b89a6e07"I am desperate to get away from my father this morning. He is being EXTRA bothersome. *sigh* He was pestering me all morning, and what I really need right now is to see Foster. She always makes me that much happier. I can't wait to get my matchmaking scroll. She better be my number one, or I'm submitting a request for a new one. When will my scroll get here? It seems like it has been FOREVER since the ball! I just hope that it doesn't arrive in front of Dad, because I just know that he'll take it away. As I walk out the door, away from my dad, a man walks up, his bag is filled with scrolls. I stand up a little straighter. Could this be it? Is my future here? "Are you Keefe... Sencen?" the man asks. I nod eagerly. He hands me the scroll. "Good luck." he says, and then winks. I grin at my scroll and then leap to Foxfire before anyone can interfere. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c100b157869b35d390d7d714b62c5ad" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Linh (ooohhh! NEW ONE!) POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e502323a37b764a8bbd74662e27177"I am antsy this morning. Tam is taking FOREVER to get ready for school, and I just really want to see Fitz today. Tam emerges from his room, chatting on his Imparter. I scowl at him impatiently, tapping my foot against the floor. "Bye, Lissa." he calls. "Byyeeeeee." I hear her call back. When Lissa (Tam's current girlfriend) is gone, Tam scowls at me. "Thanks for ruining one of my real shots at love." he says. I roll my eyes "Tam, our real, true, TRUE shots at love will be determined by the matchmaking scrolls. Which, according to the spokespeople, should be here ANY DAY NOW!" I shoot back. He breezes past me towards the door. "Let's just go to school, Linh." I race ahead of him and pull open the door, where a surprised delivery man is just about to knock. I freeze up. This is it! Our matchmaking scrolls! Our future! Right here! I gasp and snatch mine from the man. Tam thanks him and shoos him away. I pull out my pathfinder as Tam starts to open the scroll. I smack him. "We're supposed to wait for everyone, remember?" I cry "Oh, yeah." he mumbles as we leap to Foxfire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76e817dadee3783cc2d69f11f44b939c" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75a14cff34c249f2348222aed783bdcf"Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Biana, Fitz, Tam, and Linh all landed at Foxfire at about the same time. They raced up to each other and waved their matchmaking scrolls in the air, speechless. The group, all very eager, found a nice spot and sat in a circle. Many other groups of friends were reading off their matchmaking scrolls, too. Everyone pulled out their scrolls and readied their fingers near the wax seal. Biana started the countdown "OK, everyone, open your scrolls in 3... 2... span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"1/span!" she shouted as everyone tore into the scrolls, immediately looking at their number ones. Sophie looked down at her list, as did everyone else. The lists looked a little bit like this.../p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4bb52c1a2aabc24beb5211c4f780f4" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0002c296bae4a4f7faab56cd8dd3aad"I eagerly examined my list. Number one is... Keefe Sencen! I breath a huge sigh of relief before being literally swept off my feet. Keefe picks me up and twirls me around. When we are done spinning, he kisses me full on the lips. In front of EVERYONE. I blush as we sit down next to each other. "Oh, I wonder what THEY'RE number one is." says Tam sarcastically towards us. Everyone laughs. Biana is bright red, staring at her list. Dex holds the same expression while Tam looks confused, Keefe is ecstatic, and Fitz and Linh are leaning against each other, whispering. Every now and then they look up, but not often. "Tam!" I call "Who's your number one?" he reads off the list "Some girl named... Aayla... Weryn?" he manages "Lissa isn't on my list, though. Boy is she going to be mad!" we all laugh at Tam's certain doom. Just then, the bell rings and we all split off to class. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a1e85d55019cefba6818ef3588ddd8"It is almost the end of the year and we have to study for finals. Keefe, Fitz, and the Songs are taking extra Elite classes this year before they graduate. Biana, Dex, and I are graduating this year, but only if we preform extra-well on finals. After school, I look through the rest of my list. Fitz is my number two. Wow. Dex is number forty-six, which shocks me because we're technically cousins. Tam is somewhere WAAAAAAAAYYYYY at the bottom, and then there's a bunch of names that I don't recognize. Edaline and Grady insist on reading the list over and over, which honestly freaks me out a bit. Grady has been eyeing me funny all night, and Edaline has been giggling uncontrollably. Just think, all of this caused by a scroll. Parents. *sigh* /p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e7d029d19340ec84ea2a56da08a216" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d3abaf266d32b4390ba3cab185ecc6"Graduation. The day that Sophie and her friends are Foxfire kids no more. Before the ceremony, Sophie paced nervously in front of Biana. Biana was on edge, but not as much as Sophie. "Soph!" she laughed "You're going to wear out your shoes!" Sophie shook her head and continued pacing. Keefe, followed by the rest of the gang, showed up at that moment. Sophie continued to pace. Finally, Keefe grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sophie giggled and stopped pacing. "All graduating Foxfire students, please meet behind the stage in one minute for prep. Thank you." A voice boomed. The gang made their way backstage, Sophie evidently very nervous. Keefe slung his arm around her shoulder. "No reason to worry, Foster." He says softly. Sophie smiles up at him as they review the plan for the graduation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b99eff6b8b9818cb608f5c7e2615426"Music begins to play. Parents start to cry. Names are announced. Kids walk on stage. Diplomas are given. Graduation. Dex gets his diploma first, then Sophie, then Keefe, then Linh, then Tam, then Biana, and finally Fitz. Edaline, Grady, Alden, and Della bring special Elvin bracelets for everyone, which is apparently a symbol of moving on and is given at graduation time. After lots of crying and congratulating, everyone heads out to one last Foxfire party for all of the graduating students. The girls go home to change, and Fitz says he needs to "go pick something up" before the party. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d07baf7fb36f30f0679108b08e8ad582"At the party, the gang goes their separate ways. Biana and Dex go out on to the dance floor with Sophie and Keefe, Tam goes out to meet some people, and Fitz and Linh are nowhere to be found. "Keefe?" Sophie murmurs into her boyfriend's chest "What do you think that you're going to do, now that we're graduated?" Keefe thinks for a moment "Hmmmm. I don't actually know. But, I don't have to decide right now, because technically, it's summertime." Sophie giggles again. Just then, Fitz and Linh walk out on to the dance floor, looking both nervous and excited at the same time. They dance for a while before Sophie and Biana notice the ring glittering on Linh's finger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b0626b93550f8eb797bb3906e9ebe7" The two look at each other at the same time before marching over to the couple. Biana gets there first. "What's THAT?"she demands, pointing at Linh's hand. Dex and Keefe gasp. Noticing the commotion, Tam marches over. When he sees what Biana is pointing at, his face turns as white as sheet. "Uhh..." Linh stammers, looking over at Fitz. Keefe raises an eyebrow "You, my friend, have some explaining to do." /p 


	14. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb769ad058d28a8e32aef2e4b62101f9" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="083343ba1462d9b07a27bcec487ae62d"As I am waiting for an answer, Tam begins to sway. His eyes stray to Linh's hand one last time before fainting. Everyone gasps and runs to help him up. I roll my eyes and stay where I am. I, personally, think that Bangs Boy will be fine. They flop him into a chair and Linh, using her hydrokinetic ability, pulls a ball of water over Tam's head and douses him. Seeing Bangs Boy jolt awake makes me chuckle. Sophie elbows me "Ow!" I yelp and rub my side. She shoots me a look and I roll my eyes. "Okay!" I call "Tam's awake, now PLEASE explain what is going on." Fitz takes a deep breath. Linh clings to his arm. They look at each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2900c1f63a76193539630f736d77ee""Well, I kinda sorta asked her to marry me..." Fitz trails off, blushing insanely hard "And I kinda sorta said yes." says Linh softly, wiggling her hand in the air. A big grin spreads across my face, Sophie clutches her hand to her heart and bounces up and down, Dex smiles, Tam goes from white as sheet to green, and from green to bright red, and Biana lets out a squeal so big that it could burst and eardrum. Heads turn at that last one. Everyone stares for a moment before turning back to their dancing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5601110b48f7816e3cb549e6d8b87027"Meanwhile, Biana is jumping like, five feet into the air while flashing in and out of sight. She is also assisting Sophie hound Linh with a zillion questions. I punch my arm gently into Fitz's shoulder. "Hey, good job, buddy. When's the wedding?" Fitz gulps "We-we're still figuring that out... Wanna help me?" Poor thing. He looks so nervous! "Anytime!" I say, a little too loudly. Fitz nods "One more thing. I want you, Dex, and Tam to be my best span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"men/span." I grin and clap Fitz on the back before we decide to hit the snack table. Yummmm. Rifflepuffs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98249e424a0520b82dd5769bf9e638f5"After the dance, Alden and Della take us to Everglen for a sleepover. FItz has instructed Biana not to say anything, which I assume is very hard, for she is practically bouncing off the walls. "We're going to tell everyone when they come to pick us up." Fitz explains. Just as we are going to bed (with Linh snuggled extra close to Fitz, of course), Linh sits up abruptly. "Summer!" she cries "Let's do it in summer!" We all nod enthusiastically before we fall asleep. It seems like that now, we have a wedding to plan!/p 


	15. Chapter 14

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdd2330016fb377084c9c0924132f517" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Linh POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5d63b48aff34b9d4e85d63879db214"We are sitting at a large, round table in Fitz's house. Edaline, Della, Sophie, Biana, and I all sit at it. Grady, Alden and the boys are apparently planning somewhere else. Della flops a few binders on the table. Edaline adds a few more to the stack. "Where should I start?" I ask carefully, examining the binders. One of them says em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wedding Dresses, /emwhile another one says em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Wedding Decorations and Accesories/em. Della beams "Edaline and I put them together ourselves so that we can help handle ALL of the weddings that happen within the group!" Edaline smiles and nods "Why don't we start with dresses and go from there?" she asks. I nod in disbelief. I still can't get over the fact that this is MY wedding that we're planning! How exciting! And nerve-wracking!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bbc079fa9538c20189e4d5952e5473f"Almost an hour later, we are standing in front of an elvin bridal shop. The gowns inside are breathtaking, and I have to admit it, I want to try them on. Biana is practically in heaven, racing from dress to dress, pointing at them and oohhing and ahhing. I smile and look around. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3b5e08fdf3b25981d5bc9aeed1ff25f"After a while, I still haven't found "the dress". I have tried on TWELVE dresses so far. As I am waiting, I peek through some bridal catalogs. WOW. Talk about ruffle OVERLOAD! Just then, Della, Edaline, Biana, and Sophie all race up with a garment bag each in their hands. They throw the bags into my arms and shove me into the dressing room. I try on the first, which is Biana's. It is beautiful, but truly uncomfortable. Next, I try Edaline's. This one I like, but it isn't really my style. Della's is a little to frilly (span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Think Princess Ball Gown style/span). Finally, I take out Sophie's. I inhale sharply. It's beautiful. I haven't seem anything like it before! It just better be moderately comfy! I slip it on. Wow. It is THE MOST comfortable dress I have tried on all day. It is lacy, but not TOO frilly, swishy, but not overdone, it is perfect! I step out on to the platform and spin slowly. Biana jumps up and shrieks "I LOVE IT!" Sophie nods energetically and bounces around, while the moms gush about the dress. I stand up a little straighter. "This is it." I announce "This is the dress!" I carefully put it back in the bag and we pay. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55dd40549315629e9af6e36a9d227ac0"Biana and Sophie found matching bridesmaid dresses and all is good. We head out of the bridal shop very happy and energized. I still can't believe that I'm getting married! I still have a LOT of planning to do!/p 


	16. Chapter 15

**Keefe POV**

It is almost time for Fitz and Linh's wedding, which means that it's crunch time. We have to make sure that the tuxes are rented, that the decorations are straight, that the cake is on time, and so on. And, as Fitz's Best-BEST Man, I have to make sure that Fitz doesn't get cold feet. Sophie and Biana are doing just the same thing for Linh, just with dresses and frills.

The girls are buckling down on things like bouquets and tablecloths, while us guys are focusing on food. I have hailed the caterers six times, and no one has picked up! Finally, on my seventh try, they pick up. We confirm the food that they're bringing (the best in the business), and the time that they will bring it at. When I am done talking to the caterers, I turn to Fitz. He looks at me, pale. "Keefe?" he squeaks. I sigh, knowing what is coming. "D-do you REALLY think that I should do this? Will I be a good _husband?"_ he asks, wringing his hands. I wrap my arm around him comfortingly ( I hope) and try to remember what I prepped earlier ( the big "you can do it" speech) "Hey, I think that you'll be a great husband! Even if you aren't, Linh still loves you! I know you can do it. If I were to nominate anyone to be a husband, it would be YOU." I say, poking Fitz. He nods and stands up. We gather some decorations from the floor and chairs. It's time to decorate.

We grab the girls and few more decorations and leap to the wedding location to set up. The wedding is in a HUGE, beautiful meadow with a big gazebo smack in the middle. Apparently it is where Fitz and Linh had their first date or something. All we have to do is set up chairs and tie bows. Unfortunately, I can't tie a bow.

Two hours later, I stand up and brush off my hands. We finished! FINALLY! Sophie taught me how to tie a bow, and let's just say that it wound up with her upside-down... It is almost dark, and everything-EVERYTHING is ready for tomorrow. The tablecloths are straight, the chairs are lined up, the bows are tied, flowers are everywhere, it is all PERFECT! Now, I just need to get home and get some rest. I have a wedding to be in tomorrow! Wow. I never thought that I'd be a best man. Hmmm...


	17. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddf5eb47fcb4a3d9ba712c0c53bacbb8" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1585ba9ffeb39a7191f90b1000cfe3"Linh stands on a small platform in the Vacker household, a three-sided mirror in front of her. Biana races around her, constantly changing her hairstyle and makeup. Sophie stands next to her, clipboard in hand, shouting out commands and questions to anyone that walked by. Della rushed in and Sophie whirled around "DELLA" she shouted "Are guests arriving yet? If so, is there someone there to check them in and show them around?" Della nodded "A few people have arrived. Edaline and Grady are showing them around." she confirms before swiftly walking out the door to monitor something else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef704e4f34cce20aa6f97b095ab8a713"Biana dances around Linh, changing her hair for the sixth time that morning. Biana nods at her creation before rushing back to makeup. "SOPHIE!" she shrieked "I need you to bring me my glitters and lip shimmers! All of them! NOW!" Sophie nodded, checked something off her list, and then scurried into the next room to grab the makeup. She plopped it in front of Biana, who muttered a quick "Thanks." and went right back to work. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19319358309ce490a551fab4ce88c938"After a while, Della poked her head in. "Only fifteen minutes until we have to leave, girls!" she warned. Linh paled, Sophie paced faster, and Biana screamed, working faster than ever. Within five minutes, she stepped away. "FINSHED!" she exhaled "And just in time!" Sophie added, stopping to stare at Linh. She looked breathtaking, in that dress, with the makeup and hairstyle. Positively gorgeous. They stared at Linh for a few minutes before Della cam bursting in with the bouquets. "Alright girls, take the bouquets and get in the carriage! It's almost showtime! Wow, Linh, you look GORGEOUS! C'mon!" Linh blushed as she grabbed the giant bouquet. Sophie and Biana snatched little ones and Della ushered them towards the door where the carriage was waiting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7774d030a1f163571ce19cb1f237abe9"At the wedding site, when the girls stepped out, everybody turned and stared. All of the guests began to clap as they found their seats. The wedding march began. Fitz waited at the altar. Biana and Sophie marched down the aisle, Linh right behind them. When they reached the platform, the preacher cleared his throat and begun to talk. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two elves. Fitzroy Vacker and Linh Song. These two have been matched and are number ones. The marriage ceremony shall begin." He smiled and turned to Linh "Do you, Linh Song, take this elf to be your rightfully matched husband?" she nodded and smiled, tears in her eyes "I do." she peeped. The preacher turned to Fitz "And do you, Fitzroy Vacker, take this elf to be your rightfully matched wife?" Fitz grinned "I-I do." "You may kiss the bride." FItz dipped Linh and kissed her as the crowd erupted into wild cheers. People began to filter up and congratulate the new couple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5d62748bd60dd64e37c79551387af56"After the food, cake, and presents, it was time to party. Fitz and Linh led the first dance, with Keefe and Sophie close behind them. The elves danced and partied the day away. It was a beautiful ceremony and celebration. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="582027ad1fe5cacbd7a88cfc0bb47988"It was evening, and the sun was setting. Fitz and Linh were chatting as the party died down. Keefe sat in a chair, observing the sunset. Sophie stumbled over and slumped against Keefe. He pulled her into his lap. "Sleepy?" He asked "Yeah. Long day." said Sophie, somewhat zombie-like. She rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep in seconds. Keefe smiled and wrapped his arms around her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac2a2b581c476da3ecd177e3586d12eb"Soon enough, the newlyweds were off to view their new house and then have their honeymoon, and the party was being cleaned up. All was right in the elvin world./p 


	18. Chapter 17

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14d7ed54f1557c13333e2e0abf704c77" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Linh POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aef4395e5caa4a17db94c0ac51c3a81"I awake to my stomach churning and heaving. I sigh. "Not again! Well, I guess that I'm awake now.." I mutter as another wave of nausea hits me. It has been three weeks since the wedding, and one and half since the honeymoon. For the past week, I have been having random dizzy spells and feeling sick. I guess it's just a sort of bug, but I can't be sure. Yesterday I threw up twice, and I'm not quite sure what's wrong. Just then, my stomach throbs. I leap up, knowing what's coming. I race into the bathroom and get to the toilet just in time to puke up the contents of my stomach. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ae9dadfeab1452e97d52eef167af44d"After I flush and begin to wash off my face, Fitz appears in the doorway. "Wazza matter, Honey?" he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his eyes. I sigh and splash water on my face "Sick agai-" I lunge for the toilet again, mostly dry heaving this time. Fitz brings me a cup of water, and a towel, and then sits next to me. I lean against him as he rubs my back. "Hey," he says soothingly "How about you rest, maybe we'll see Elwin, I'll get you some breakfast... AND I'll stay home today!" he says brightly. I shake my head "No way. You have your job evaluation with the council today and you are NOT skipping!" I scold. He looks at me "But you're sick!" he protests "I'll be FINE!" I insist "I'll just relax, lay in bed, and maybe have Sophie and Biana take me to Elwin's... OK?" I grab his hand. He sighs and looks at me "Okkkkk." he says, in defeat. I nod, knowing that I won./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="418f21dcaa468b90b748fb3490c31411"Later, I am pretty sure that I am done with the puking, but I have no idea what's wrong! Since I am feeling better and Fitz is gone, I decide to hail Sophie and Biana. They arrive quickly. Sophie brings rifflepuffs, which I eat VEEEERRRYYY slowly and carefully. Then, we leap to Elwin's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0da008f34d3ea3b278ce1a205cee6c3"When we walk inside, Elwin sighs "Alright Sophie, what did you do THIS TIME?" he brushes off his hands and walks over to us. "Actually.." Biana starts "It's me." I interrupt "I've been nauseous lately and have been throwing up yesterday and today.. and I was wondering if you could see what is wrong?" I ask. Elwin grins "Right this way!" He leads me into a room, where I lay on a cot as he makes me drink a few elixirs. He takes the cups into another room, where I hear him mumbling to himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb7513caa76c6fc5bd570ea0a2dc02f"FINALLY, Elwin comes back in. He is holding a large, thick, cream-colored envelope and wears a huge grin. "Well Linh, the tests I took came back positive, and my suspicions were correct." my eyes widen and I tense. I'm pretty sure I turn pale. "You're pregnant, Linh. About six weeks." he grins. My jaw drops. Whatever I thought he was going to say, it sure wasn't that! "Are-are you SURE?" I squeak. He nods "Positive. Your baby's gender, due date, and more information are in here." he says, handing me the envelope "Good luck!" Elwin winks and ushers me out the door, where I stand, frozen,in front of Sophie and Biana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d1c3b203b246f0058cd6f3f79c4e85c""PREGNANT?!" Biana shrieks as we walk into my house. I nod. Sophie just looks awed. Suddenly, Biana starts bouncing. "This is going to be so FUN! We'll get to go SHOPPING, decorate the baby's ROOM, have PARTIES, AND I'm going to be an AUNT!" she cries, dancing in circles. I laugh weakly, still in shock. What I can't figure out is how to tell everyone.. Fitz, Della, Alden, my friends. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!/p 


	19. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c316e7d1a1f9da2a5daa06ea348d1a9d" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59207e20bd5482544b2f89f585a90575"At Livenshade, ( Fitz and Linh's home ) the whole gang and their families were gathered for an important announcement. After dinner and dessert, Fitz and Linh walked up to the front of the room, envelope in their hand. It didn't need to be said that they had something important to say, so everyone turned around to face the couple. Sophie sat on Keefe's lap, Dex and Biana held hands, and the adults stood and watched intently. Linh took a deep breath./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e862aadfa661acc1eee2ec22e9fe9a10""So..." she began nervously "Linh's pregnant!" Fitz blurted loudly, letting out a sigh of relief. Linh smacked him lightly as everyone laughed and clapped. Biana and Sophie shared a knowing smile as Edaline and Della practically flew over to Linh and began hounding her with questions. Alden, Grady, Dex, and Keefe all congratulated Fitz before sitting back down. Linh pulled the envelope back out. The couple's hands shook as they assisted each other in opening the envelope. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b510c40f3124b0bba04717506dad283"Linh smiled, as did Fitz. He opened his mouth to say something, but Linh beat him to it "It's a BOY!" she cried. The room erupted in cheers once again. "And!" Linh shouted over the loud room "He will arrive in mid-April of next year!" that caused everyone to grow even more excited as the happy group stirred with questions, comments, and a lot of excitement./p 


	20. Chapter 19

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I fiddle with my outfit as I wait outside of Havenfield. I glance at the gates, tapping my foot. Keefe should be here aaaaaaannnyyy minute now. Finally, he appears. I rush towards him "Let's go!" I plead "If you didn't show up, Grady would've made me clean Verdi!" I whine. Keefe grins and takes my arm "Alright, alright, I GUESS that we could go NOW." he says jokingly. I smack him lightly as we leap away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We arrive at a serene lake with a gazebo and a dock, with a small boat at the end of the dock. Keefe leads me to the boat and bows "After you, milady." he says. I roll my eyes but climb in. We paddle out to the small island where the gazebo is. I grin when I see that Keefe has set up a picnic. We dig in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After our meal, Keefe drags me into the boat and we paddle around, watching the sunset. It is a truly wonderful evening. I lean against Keefe "Thank you for a perfectly wonderful evening." I say softly. He smiles and pulls me closer. We sit like this for a long time, watching the sun go down. Finally, we pack up and head to the dock, where Keefe prepares his Leapmaster and we jump back to Havenfield. When we arrive at the gates, Keefe looks at me "Can I stay and watch a movie with you?" he asks, looking at me with pleading eyes "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaassseee?" I sigh "FINE! Which movie do you want to watch?" I ask, leading him towards the house. He thinks for a moment before facing me eagerly "How about that action one you were telling me about? The Fast and the Furious? The one with the cars?" I grin and walk through the door "That sounds PERFECT!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We get set up in my room with blankets, pillows, and the movie screen. I download the movie and we start it. I have seen it before, so I know what happens. But Keefe hasn't. He loves it. He jumps, cheers people on, and so on. About partway through the movie, he scoots closer to me and pulls something out of his pocket. "Hey!" he hisses "Soooophie!" "Mmm?" I mumble, looking at him. He shoves a little box towards me and whispers "Here's an idea, let's get married!" I peek inside the box, where a beautiful ring lies. My eyes widen, and I am practically speechless "Is-is this for real?" I gasp quietly. Keefe nods, wiggles his eyebrows, and looks back down at the ring. I blush "Well, um, yeah-sure-yes." I slide the ring onto my finger and smile. Keefe grins "I know it wasn't the most ROMANTIC propo-" I cut him off and roll towards him "It was perfect." I say, snuggling against him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We watch the rest of the movie like this, and I begin to get sleepy. When the movie ends, I vaguely remember Keefe asking me if he could skip straight to the fourth movie, or if it would matter. I also vaguely remember nodding and falling asleep early in the movie. It was a good night. /p 


	21. Chapter 20

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f41c6830c8af3b146cca8c25dee4ac5" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b34670c1789f6b98df576dae66020fcd"After Keefe went home in the morning, I found myself dancing around my room with joy and extreme nervousness. I mean, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"MARRIAGE? MARRIAGE! /em It is just too much for me to handle! I pace for a while, slowly getting dressed throughout the process. Then, my Imparter buzzed loudly, jolting me back to reality. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2215633ae45ff7b3f83712bef26d31""Heelloooo?" Biana's voice rings through the room "Biana!" I practically shout, today's plan coming back to me quickly "I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! My mind was... elsewhere. I'll be at Livenshade in a second!" I hang up and start to gather my things. I had forgotten, with all the Keefe stuff, that today Linh, Biana, and I are going shopping for Linh's baby's nursery! We're going to get a crib, clothes, toys, and so on. I quickly swing my bag over shoulder and run out the door, where I automatically leap to Livenshade. We've got shopping to do!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63f4bab2bb6c3d51bbb912debfc1fa1"When I arrive, Biana is standing out front, hands on her hips. I automatically try to casually conceal the ring on my finger. Hey, it's Linh's day, and I don't want to steal the attention from her. Biana looks at me "Sorry." I kind of mumble. She shakes her head and drags me towards Linh, who is walking out the door. "Hi, Sophie!" Linh calls. I smile and wave as she walks over. "Where EXACTLY are we going?" I ask as the Leapmaster starts to glow. Biana just chuckles as we glitter away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="024d891b573064a5763e959807850435"Our destination is a stretch of shops that hold everything from cribs to tiny shoes. I look around. Dozens of stores, all dedicated to baby stuff. Biana grins "These are the only baby shops in all of the Lost Cities." she explains before turning to Linh "Where do you want to go first?" she asks. Linh shrugs, fingering her stomach absentmindedly. "Ooookkkaaayyy." Biana says, slowly turning a circle. "How about... there?" she wondered, pointing to a room design place. Linh nodded, and we all headed into the store./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b90aefb7f96fc04fdbbda480ee5c9b5"We sat at a counter while a design specialist showed us suggestions, but Linh didn't like a single one. "Nooo." she sighs. Again. The man starts getting frustrated "How about THIS ONE?" he asks, shoving a picture at Linh. She studies it for a moment before shaking her head and handing it back. The man looks like he is about to explode. As soon as he turns around, Biana nods at me and we grab Linh and quickly drag her out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="517daf2016258173df0b8cbe7ddfded0"Outside, we try to figure out where to go next. Linh finally decides on a baby clothes store, where she shops her heart out, finding the cutest little outfits. I mostly think and stare off into space. Finally, Biana calls my name and I realize that we're leaving. I race outside as Linh leads us through a few more shops, picking up more and more bags along the way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9cc8f10d016b5162abc91b6084b6bd4"After a while, we stop in the middle of the walkway to let the day catch up with us. It has been fun, but I am still kind of anxious. That is when I make the mistake of reaching up to pull out an eyelash. Biana noticed the ring. She stared at it for a moment before jumping up and down and squealing all around. "Ohmygoodness!" she shrieked "Is that what I THINK IT IS?!" I nod slowly as Linh comes up to see what the commotion is all about. She grabs my hand gently and smiles "How come you didn't tell us earlier?" she asks quizzically. I blush "I-I didn't want to steal the attention from you." I admit "I mean, it's YOUR day! We're shopping for YOUR baby!" Linh laughs and shakes her head. I grin. How did I get so lucky to have friends like this? We all chatter for a bit before continuing our shopping. What a good day./p 


	22. Chapter 21

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d66b5c2e00d74f64ce73ef30f9fa4506" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61125dd747f588815e1ecc5568b7db7a"I tap my pen against my notepad, trying to to think. Sophie asked me what decorations I wanted, and I have literally no idea what to use. Then, I remember telling Sophie something a few years back. A grin spreads across my face as I scribble "robotic spiders" across the notepad. Now all I need is for Dex to build them for me. This is going to be EPIC./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="387388f8354d9781e398d9a160ed9477" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Dex POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4c2b947732aef7216288a4b0735c21a"Today, Keefe came to me, asking me to make robotic spiders for him for the wedding(?) I am generally confused by this request, but it sounds like a fun challenge. Plus, it's for Sophie, so I get right to work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da70fff1bc49cb8c7c5970da6f5e5f7" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Fitz POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d9a9f81d486500ad6d5fa1dfe79c672"Today, I am trying VERY hard to multitask. I have to help Keefe with plans, being the best man and all, but then there's Linh. She is at 32 weeks, and has roughly two months until her due date. She has reached a point where her back aches A LOT, she often becomes cranky due to headaches, doesn't get much sleep, and has weird cravings, which I have to get for her. I mean, I love her and all, but I have stuff to do and she is being SUPER high maintenance! I seriously have gotten five minutes of planning with Keefe. Total. FIVE MINUTES!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa939a2fe5507c69b15154b96a269040" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Biana POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b16340a8c761885504c9c8c966c929f6"It's planning day (well, one of them...) for Sophie's wedding! I am so excited! I have to make it PERFECT! I am bringing my binders to the planning session, only to make sure that it is all covered, down to the very last flower!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a9a06ae947fac0501fd3406c01c380" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08896a13c1bbf3c1940c595e5a7dc9e2"Today is the planning day for the wedding. I am still in EXTREME disbelief about the wedding. I guess I never really imagined myself getting married. Hmm. Oh, well. I want Edaline and Della to make the cake, for I have tasted their elvin baking and it is beyond fabulous. I think the boys are handling the catering, Biana is going off about tablecloths and streamers and flowers, and I'm just kind of nodding, and we (Edaline, Della, Biana, Linh, and I )are going dress shopping in a few weeks! Seems like everything is covered! I just hope that Keefe doesn't pull any stunts.../p 


	23. Chapter 22

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Today, we are dress shopping for the wedding. I am slightly concerned about Linh, (she is due in a week) but she insists that she's fine, soooo, we're going! Edaline and Della are showing us the best dress shops in the Lost Cities, and we need to get there before the crowds start pouring in!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The first shop we enter has nothing but poofs and frills, which are NOT my style. I am looking for something... sleek, or un-frilly! The next shop is a bit better, and I try on some dresses, but none of them truly amaze me. The third shop is almost as bad as the first, with poofs and ruffles and humongous skirts. The fourth shop is where we struck gold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I pretty much liked everything in the store, and wanted to try on tons of stuff. Della and Edlaine helped pick out some bridesmaid dresses for Linh and Biana, while Linh and Biana picked out dresses for me to try on. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I tried on a few that I liked, but none were comfortable and pretty enough to survive in for a long period of time. Finally, Linh and Biana come rushing over ( well, Biana rushes...) to where I stand, evidently excited. Biana shoves the dress into my arms "Linh and I found it!" she says breathlessly "It's AMAZING!" I tried it on. It truly was amazing. The fabric was soft and swishy, the layers flowed around me, and it looked positively breathtaking. I knew, right away, that this was The Dress. Everyone else seemed to think so, too. Now we just need bridesmaid dresses! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After a while of looking, we still hadn't found any good bridesmaid dresses. Suddenly, we heard Linh let out a loud squeak from a few aisles down. We all hurried down to the aisle, to find her standing frozen in the middle, looking nervous. Della and Edaline glance at each other in concern "Linh, honey?" Della starts "Are you OK?" Edaline finishes. Linh just looks alarmed. "I-I think that Baby Vacker decided to come early..." she peeped. Everyone sprang into action, with Edaline pushing through, clearing a pathway, and Della soothing Linh and coaxing her towards the door. The dresses lay long forgotten as we hurry outside. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After we get outside, Biana and I start freaking out. "What do we do?" I gasp "Should we leap to Elwin's?" I start trying to find my Leapmaster "NO!" the moms cry in unison "If we light leap while she's giving birth, it could seriously harm both the mom and the baby." Edaline explains, turning back to Linh. Della is calling something. Just then, a small carriage carted by an odd creature pops out of thin air. Della and Edaline begin to usher Linh inside. "There is another one coming for you girls! Stay put!" Della calls as she hops inside "Yes," Edaline adds "Remember to hail Elwin to tell him that we're comiiiiiiinnnnngggg!" she trails off as the carriage pulls away. I whip out my Imparter as the next carriage appears, Biana is quick to follow as we jump inside and pull away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Elwin!" I cry, as my Imparter turns on. He sighs "What did you do THIS time?" I shake my head, not in the mood for jokes "It's not me! Linh's about to have her baby! RIGHT NOW! We are coming your way, by some odd carriage-thing!" Elwin nods and starts running around "Thanks for warning me, Sophie! Bye!" he hangs up. I glance up at Biana, who is talking to an alarmed Fitz. "I KNOW you want to go now, Fitz, but she's not there yet!" she cries, shaking her head. I hear Fitz shout a response, and the screen goes dark. Biana looks at me "He's going to hail everybody else. What do we do now?" I take a deep breath, my breathing shaky. "We wait." I declare. And we do./p 


	24. Chapter 23

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="176a38ff8aae4bacd42686071fc34b80" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98c9ad247651a51169da2996936c37c2"Biana and Sophie leap out of the carriage, running towards the entrance's to Elwin's tower as fast as they could, not even stopping to catch their breath. When they reached the tower, Della, Alden, Edaline, Fitz, and Keefe all stood in a small room. Fitz seemed to be having a panic attack of sorts, and Keefe was trying to calm him. Grady, Tam, and Dex hadn't seemed to have arrived yet. The door was closed and locked, for Elwin evidently did not want to be disturbed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa42eef4760099980409699cfba41da"Soon, Grady, Tam, and Dex showed up, just within minutes of each other. We wait for what seems like ETERNITY before Elwin slips out. Fitz practically jumps up. Everyone tenses "The baby's good, Linh's good, they're both sleeping, if you want to come see." he whispers. Fitz nods energetically, and Elwin leads him into the room, everyone else close behind. Linh is sleeping in the bed, while the baby rests in a small bassinet next to her. Fitz stops and stares, tears pooling in his eyes. Keefe pats his shoulder as Elwin quietly lectures Fitz on how to hold the baby. Fitz cradles his son, who continues to sleep on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bb2ab8a91a8e711e8ec30294cd51ac"Della drags a chair next to Linh's bed and ushers Fitz into it. He is still mesmerized by the baby. Sophie and Keefe are the first to crowd behind the chair, hand in hand. Sophie leans against Keefe as the baby wakes up, yawning adorably. Linh wakes up, too. Almost as if she can sense her baby waking up. She rolls over to face Fitz and smiles. Elwin propped Linh up with pillows, and Fitz handed her the baby, whispering something in her ear while he was at it. She nodded, smiled, and looked down at her baby. Biana broke the silence. "Do you have a name yet?" she asked meekly. Fitz and Linh looked at each other and nodded. Linh smiled and cocked her head at the baby "span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Evan Abe Vacker./span" they announced in unison, looking around the room. On cue, everyone erupted with excitement, chattering, congratulating, and cooing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b47cf7ffe118a2e0c94c9e32806db1b4"Soon enough, Evan was passed to Sophie. Linh was trying to coax Sophie's name out of him. "C'mon Evan!" she urged "Say SOPHIE!" he babbled for a bit, and then, loudly, yelped "So-pee! SOOOPPEEE!" Sophie giggled, holding Evan closer "I guess that'll do." she shrugged. She gently kissed the baby's head before passing him to Biana. Fitz stood over Biana's shoulder "That's Aunt Biana!" he said, smiling at Biana. Evan clapped his hands and squealed "BANA!" Fitz chuckled "No, honey." Biana corrected "Bi-a-na. Biana!" Evan wiggled and peeped "Banana?" Biana's eyes widened. Sophie tried to smother a giggle, Linh snorted, and Dex, Tam, Fitz, and Keefe were cracking up. "By-ya-na?" Evan tried. Biana shrugged "Close enough." and passed him to Della and Alden, who were in awe of the beautiful baby. Evan's eyes were the same almond shape as Linh's, but had the striking teal coloring of Fitz's eyes. His face was a perfect blend of his parents' features./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad0770132f86cbd34c0bde809d32effa"After Evan had been passed around, everyone but Fitz was shooed out of the room so that Evan and Linh could rest. Linh wasn't allowed to bring Evan to Livenshade until he had been checked out by Elwin, which would take a total of two days. So, everyone in the group decided to have dinner together and marvel about Evan. All in all it was a truly miraculous day./p 


	25. Chapter 24

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab7fcf4d72cdd435fd72efed5f30661" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df0adcfab088fa4a0c77dba75e74d9e6"Sophie stood in her bedroom while Biana perfected her hair. Linh was trying to calm Evan, who was one and a half weeks old, and EXTREMELY fussy. Linh slowly laid Evan back down into his portable bassinet and backed away. She tiptoed towards Biana and Sophie and raised a finger to her lips, gesturing to the baby. The other girls nodded and went back to their preparations./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f59a611d9764508139f466fb1c5c2ff3"Within a couple minutes, Evan stirred again and started crying. Linh sighed, trudging back over to the bassinet for what seemed like the thousandth time. Just as she scooped him up, Della came in and whisked him out of her arms. She smiled at Linh and cuddled the baby "I'll let you girls get ready." Linh looked at Della and managed a weak "Thank you." before Della zoomed back out of the room and left the girls back to the hair and makeup. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30bf4054b4b095c55f7429c004dc912"Meanwhile, Keefe, Fitz, and Dex were putting the finishing touches on their tuxes and exchanging words of advice and wisdom "Hey, you'll be span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"FINE/span. The title is scary at first, but then everything is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"perfect/em." Fitz sighed, patting Keefe on the back. Dex nodded and added "Yep! Just breathe, relax, and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"laugh/em." he said the last word a little oddly. Keefe nodded, a small grin creeping up his face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ffdb93343c72c5b5c790994a13e993"Finally, Sophie, Biana, and Linh were ready. Just in time, too! All the guests were seated, and Grady was ready to walk Sophie down the aisle. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae46fa1f7d2636fc0235a19ecc9df32"Sophie shuffled down the aisle, more butterflies in her stomach than she had ever felt. Linh and Biana trotted in front of her. She reached the alter and stood tall, hoping that she wasn't shaking. She faced Keefe and smiled nervously. The Elvin Preacher cleared his throat and began to talk "Ahem! I-" he was cut off by screaming and shrieking from the guests. Large robotic metal spiders had crawled up from under the seats. Sophie whirled to face Keefe. He was chuckling "I told you that I'd have robotic spiders at my wedding." Sophie giggled when Keefe winked at her. He sure had./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b871cc876d44850dd62fdc027cc24231"Later, after all the toasting, celebrating, and Mallowmelt-Cake eating, everyone decided to dance. Sophie and Keefe were the first, naturally, and soon everyone else followed suit. It was a wonderful and magical night, and Sophie wondered what was to come next for them. Their house... and so much more./p 


	26. Chapter 25

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a8ef84664b22b7c2f714292b076374"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c16521dada3e528a054e038754fb6fd"Sophie and I woke up around the same time the day after the wedding. After all of the festivities, we went to our new home called Cloudfield, which was surrounded by a beautiful forest-y garden-type yard and was tall and pretty. The room that Sophie and I share takes up an entire floor and has large windows and balconies, giving it a light, airy, sunshiney feel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc998c720dba6a96cc3db704817d91cb"In the morning, we were both so exhausted from the late night and previous day that we decided to just watch a movie in bed. Sophie hooked up her iPod and started a movie. It was called Star Wars, and was SO AWESOME! It had Indiana Jones in it, too! We watched two of the Star Wars movies before deciding to get up. Sophie literally had to drag me out of bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c418eac8f7b319e25ca79b55d17b91"It wasn't long before something interesting happened. We were preparing a mid-morning snack (since it wasn't quite lunch and we had skipped breakfast) when Linh appeared in front of our house, distraught. Fitz was holding Evan as he and Biana glittered into sight shortly after./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938efc0a70ee852a3b0507bc6d9e2e7e"Linh staggered into the house, and open envelope clutched in her hands. "Sophie!" she choked out, tears streaming down her face. Sophie ran to meet her as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I followed her, but ran to ask Fitz what was wrong. He shook his head and pointed to Linh, who thrust the paper into Sophie's hands. Sophie read it, and as her eyes drifted down the page, she grew horrified, clapping a hand to her mouth. Tears glistened in her eyes as she dropped the paper and lunged towards Linh, comforting her with a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="472ea599780f8488b7268477aab73d04"I picked up the paper and looked it over. I stared at Fitz. He nodded "I know." he said in a hushed voice "I nearly dropped Evan when I read it!" he bounced the baby. I shook my head "For REAL?" I asked. Fitz nodded again. Here's what the letter said:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e11a716a0fb275f3db3d36c07afc9a39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Linh~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="683022e8f2d4a5b6ac68de77e73df641"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My best and most amazing sister. I want to lead off by saying thank you. You have always been there for me, we have always stuck together, and you were the reason I stayed strong through all of our tough times. I hate to do this to you, but it would hurt me too much to do it in person. I am leaving. Running away. I am in love with an amazing woman named Lea. Unfortunately, Lea's parents do not like me one bit. They do not approve of my being with Lea, or anything about me. They told her that she could stay with them and have a family, a crest, a nobility. Then, they told her that she could be with me, but to never once step into their sight ever again and that she would be stripped of their family crest and nobility. She chose the second option and we have left, gone far away. I cannot tell you where, for her parents will be enraged and find me if they know. Plus, she is not on my Matchmaking List and we are technically a bad match. I am sorry about the timing, but we had to leave. We may visit occasionally, if we are sure that the coast is clear. I just want you to know that I am happy now, and I hope that you can respect that. You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de61cd10b62ed70166825a049266b21e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your loving brother,/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e51d0184406aa8d438405bd04387204a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tam/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be0e5567c6bc5c7379b8472b386fe828""He-he's really GONE!" sobbed Linh "GONE!" Biana eased down to the other girls and joined their comforting session. Sophie and Biana finally dragged Linh inside, trying to find something else to make her feel better. Biana scooped up Evan along the way, knowing that he would most likely help. That left me with Fitz "What do you think made him willing to do that?" Fitz wondered. I sighed. "He must have truly been in love." We followed the girls back inside./p 


	27. Chapter 26

**Sophie POV**

 _I only have to wait until Keefe gets back. I only have to wait until Keefe gets back. That is when I can tell him. That is when..._

I sat up, jerking myself out of my thoughts. It's been a little over a month since the wedding, and Keefe is away, something to do with his job. I meant to tell him a week and 3/4 ago (his trip is two weeks), but his trip got in the way. I guess it just wasn't meant to be then. I told myself I had to wait, but it is so hard not to tell Biana and Dex and Fitz and Linh, especially after Tam left, for everybody needs some good news. I sigh and begin to prep myself for Keefe's arrival.

 _You can do this.. Just act cool, calm and natural. Wait a second! You dummy! Keefe's an Empath! Dang it! He'll be able to sense my feeling from where he is standing! UGH!_

I remembered this as I mentally talked to myself, trying to come up with a new game plan.

 _Okay, Sophie, you got this..._

A Few Days Later...

Keefe strode into Cloudfield, thrilled to be home. He was confused to find the house empty. "Sophie?" he called "Heellloooo?" I poked my head out of the bedroom door and slid it open wider, taking deep breaths. I snatched the envelope off of the nightstand, pulled my tunic forward so that it was a little bit drapier, and made my way down the stairs. Keefe ran forward and pulled me into a hug. Suddenly, he stepped back. "Whoa, Foster!" he cried "I'm getting a LOT of emotions from you! What's going on?" he spotted the envelope and pointed to it "Wazzat?" I handed it to him and ran out the door. _What would happen when he saw it? Would he be happy?_ _I_ _haven't even seen it yet?_ I wondered.

I sat in front of the house, head between my knees. Keefe walked out, slowly, and plunked down next to me. "For real?" he gasped. I nodded. "Are you mad?" I peeped. He shook his head and laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm THRILLED! Are we really having a BABY GIRL?!" ( **Let's all take a moment to gasp, squeal, and fangirl** ) I swatted him "Keefe! I hadn't looked inside yet!" I cried. He grinned "Oops." He dropped the envelope and picked me up, twirling me around. "How far along are you?" he asked, cocking his head. "10 weeks." I giggle "We have around 30 weeks left." Keefe mock sighs with relief "WHEW! I've got PLENTY of time to get ready!" I giggle again. He picks me up and kisses me. All of my worried fade away and are replaced with excitement and joy in that moment.


	28. Chapter 27

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69961b4231d674ef8940702e57866864" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Keefe POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2c717ba5e445d5dd3d8f4cba36160ac"Today, we are heading to Elwin's for Sophie's checkup ultrasound, to make sure that everything is going just fine. Elwin says that there are a "few certain things that he wants to revisit", which has me worried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f5c195452b4718d4c9697b2412baad"We get into Elwin's office, and he situates Sophie, gets the machine ready, all of that. He checks her over, and everything seems to be going fine until he stops. He seems confused, and goes over and over one paper silently. Finally, he turns around. Just as Sophie is starting to panic. I can feel it from where I'm sitting. I reach out and grab her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="885939860a4e312b9d041864912fdc4e"Elwin grabs some papers, sighs, and walks towards us. "Sophie," he begins " I have a few things to go over." Sophie squeaks, terrified "First of all, your baby is healthy and developing properly." Sophie lets out a breath of relief. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c87213a06a20bc72944210136d6409"I look at Elwin again. He takes another breath "Unfortunately, with your... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"scrambled /emDNA, your delivery may not be as perfect as the typical Elvin birth. It may render you very weak and possibly ill for weeks after the delivery." Sophie looks at me in horror and I squeeze her hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7fa8f27f5477b4c257f266df43b531"Elwin sighs. "You weren't exactly em style="box-sizing: border-box;"designed/em to reproduce, but if I start fiddling with some serums and formulas NOW, then it should ease the pain during the delivery. Oh, and, one more thing, Sophie. If you experience any types of pinching sensations, or pain in your abdominal area, please come here em style="box-sizing: border-box;"automatically/em. Understand?" Sophie nods, scared. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94662aa75ca782ead2c52e23b55c2f8c"She rubs her stomach as we exit. I wrap my arms around her in a soothing manner. "How about we go shopping for the nursery?" I ask, grabbing her hand. She nods, but I can tell that her mind is elsewhere./p 


	29. Chapter 28

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b4bb52c1a2aabc24beb5211c4f780f4" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0903d0cf12a971edb2e870af78b78737"I was at 38 weeks when the pain started. At first it was just some slight aches, then some bigger throbs. I tried to ignore them, and succeeded the first day, but I hardly got any sleep that night. The second day was when they really started to get bad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad09c795f2c94d7e6e8dcd42f495622a"I was washing dishes in the kitchen when a bad throb hit me. I was like a pinch and a pulse of pain, all rolled into one. I flinched and dropped the plate I was holding. It crashed to the floor an shattered into pieces. Keefe came running "Sophie! Are you OK? What happened?!" I nodded, trying not to show any signs of pain. "The dishes are span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"VERY/span slippery." I grunt, attempting to bend down and grab it. Keefe sighs, and cleans up the pieces using telekinesis. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335ea633ff7670d6784940863252eda4"He pats me on the back and steps in front of me "How about span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"I/span do the dishes for a while?" he asks, slightly teasing. I nod "Please do!" Keefe chuckles and turns to the dishes as I walk out of the room. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Maybe I just need to lay down. Yeah. That's it. I'll get some rest! /em I think to myself as I climb into bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168e5667d5c9089b481f81aa12e79d23"I sleep for a while, but am jolted awake by a pain in my abdomen. They are getting worse. This one is so bad that it brings tears to my eyes. Maybe it is time to head to Elwin's... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="871825d74e41665196a044e9756f199e"I drag myself out of bed, but am knocked off balance by another wave of pain. This one leaves me considerably weaker than I was before. I try and get myself to the door, but end up grabbing the bedframe to steady myself as the pain keeps coming. When I finally reach the door, I am hit by a pain that is so inexplicably horrible that I scream. I try and get out of the doorway, but collapse on the floor. I scream again as my stomach sears with pain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9b139189432612422c58cee56593118"Keefe comes running, and finds me on the floor "Sophie!" he cries, kneeling next to me. I look at him and start to cry "I-It hurts Keefe! It hurts so bad! It started yesterday, but-but I didn't want to tell you and now it's really b-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out another scream as the pain grows increasingly worse. Keefe looks around before snatching his Imparter. He grips my hand "We need to get you to Elwin. Now." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58864ac317d8792061937d65e62c88d0"Keefe calls Edaline first, who will come to pick us up. Then he calls Elwin, then he starts to prep for us to leave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7facf2839a35dcc92e2f7dcef6417a8b"Suddenly, Edaline bursts through the front door and runs to me. She looks at Keefe "There's a carriage outside waiting." she says quietly, before kneeling next to me. She grabs my hand "Sophie. I am going to need your help with this. If you want the pain to stop, then you'll come with me, and you'll walk. OK?" I grunt and nod, for that's as much as I can manage at the moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ea74d7b07e97a6a3d7b0b9301b81b0"When we finally get into the carriage, the pain wave are worse and more frequent, and Edaline is trying to help calm me down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b12770bb4c9f73409bd66f5b1dd999"Nothing works. When we get to Elwin's, he is waiting for us outside with a gurney. He loads me up and whisks me inside. I barely notice all of this though, for the pain is blinding. My last thought before I stop thinking straight is em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I hope that my baby's OK.../em/p 


	30. Chapter 29

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f508886faaa0dd954669cc552d1e9d7" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sophie POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5719613940c6914270f6de27b047d33"When Elwin wheeled me into the room, I was in so much pain that my ears were ringing and my vision blurred. Elwin poured an elixir down my throat that tasted like pepper and seared its way through me. Suddenly, the elixir kicked in and the world started to blur. Big colorful dots danced in front of my eyes, and I grew oblivious to everything else. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="321def016f96b3d39949be8a5b8392f4"The elixir started to wear off and my awareness came back in painful bursts. When I flinched, Elwin came racing back with another elixir and poured it down my throat. This one was so bad that I gagged when it went down. It tasted like feet! My pain did fade, though. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8debf3c7e4e0403bcfbab15105b19bcc"I felt as if I was floating for the longest time, before something happened. I started feeling sharp tugs and pinches coming from my stomach. I gripped the edges of the bed. Elwin, sensing my discomfort, dropped a pill on my tongue and poured water over it. Then he grabbed a stinky liquid and poured the entire bottle into my mouth. As soon as the liquid touched my stomach, my senses began to freak out. My nerves tingled, my eyes blurred, my ears rang, and my nose went crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f10607d9b98a3aafaf3af9fb6e1c32"After a lengthy sensory overload, the world began to shake and spin, blinking in and out of focus. Then, everything slowly faded away into black./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a047fbb0f7c70d3f734fa6cccc8d8cf7" _/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f173d61f3eeb787ea3de930dbd324a7"When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the window. I blinked, wondering how I got to where I was. Elwin saw me wake up and rushed over. He forced a bottle of Youth into my hands and I take a sip. The memories of the previous events come flooding back to me. I struggle to sit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f05f0b71124842bf1da77b83f630a6b6""Shh, shhh." Elwin calms me "Don't try to sit up. You're not strong enough yet." He says soothingly. I nod and slip back down under my blankets. I try to speak, but can't get any words out. Elwin pours something in the Youth bottle and hands it back to me. I sip it some more, and feel my voice returning. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7c4ee22ec3ee6bc5243ad79f7a5cb3""Is.. the.. baby.. OK?" I croak, massaging my throat. Elwin smiles and nods. He walks into another room "She's awake!" he calls. Keefe comes practically running out, a small bundle in his arms. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66b475a8105707feb8e440a57629f429"He leaned down next to me and held the blankets in front of me. It is a tiny, peacefully sleeping baby. "She.. is.. perfect." I croak, relaxing. Elwin explains how I can't hold her yet, because I don't have enough strength. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429aa5e80a86010ff7443849cc0262c6"After a while, everyone starts flooding in to see me, Keefe, and our baby. After a while of hushed discussion, we decide on a name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98682e71a23c8d768a8e5a66520bb043"Keefe clears his throat when our baby is passed back to him. Everyone turns. He smiles "Her name will be..." I pick up "span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Roni/span..." Keefe grins "span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Fall/span..." "Sencen!" we finish together. The room buzzes with excitement and delight. I am happy./p 


	31. Chapter 30

**Keefe POV**

Today, we get to take Roni home. Sophie hasn't been strong or well enough yet, so Elwin has kept her. Finally, we get to bring our baby home. Sophie rocks Roni in her arms as we make our way inside. I am lugging all of the bags.

After a long winded tour for Roni, Sophie puts her to bed in the nursery. We sit in the kitchen with some mallowmelt while our baby naps.

Sophie asks what went on while she was resting and recovering. I tell her about Biana and Dex's engagement. We sit and talk for a long time, just catching up an joking around, before we are interrupted by a loud cry. Roni. I guess it's going to be like this for a looooooooong time.

Even though Roni cries a lot, it is still a wondrous sound. I am glad to have her, Sophie, and my home. I feel really, truly happy.


	32. Epilogue

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d366ae7ab0cc65107aeff45f764f2402" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Person POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54f20ec1f26ee040aba99f6921e7a019"Sophie and Keefe sit outside of their house, watching their two daughters play. Roni is five and a half now, and Novalee is four. The girls are joined by Evan and Hale Vacker, ages six and four. Biana and Dex will be here soon, with their four year old son, Ean, and their one and a half year old daughter, Brittan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6c71e3477089170a238cacc679f212"Even though everything started out rocky, it all played out well and turned out to be happiness. The familes are happy to be such great friends and have such wonderful kids. It has been a great ride for the KOTLC gang. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7ea79f4aa307eb008a955b202b61b62"*******************END OF SOPHIE AND KEEFE: MEANT TO BE************************/p 


	33. Author's Note

**Soooo?**

 **What did you think?!**

 **Yay or nay? Do you want more stories?**

 **Welp, I hope that you liked it :)**


End file.
